


Quiet

by saraid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bondage, M/M, No Safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to show Blair how to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

It always surprised him, that the loft could be so quiet. Cascade was a large city, but not so large that everything didn't calm down by 3 a.m. Not at all like some of the big cities he'd lived in. Cairo ran full-tilt night and day. 

But here, in the loft, in Cascade, quiet reigned.

Quiet and peace.

When they weren't shattering it with the assorted shouts, screams, moans and bellows that so often accompanied their lovemaking.

But tonight would be different.

Blair knew it would.

Even though they hadn't discussed it openly in months, he knew his lover well enough to know when Jim was planning something. And tonight the older man had cooked dinner, done the cleanup himself, and hustled them both to bed at least an hour early. And, to his own surprise, Blair had fallen asleep soon after, his most recent copy of Anthropology Today sliding down into his lap as his eyes drifted shut and refused to open. 

Like now.

He thought he'd opened his eyes, but only darkness met them as he came fully awake. There was a sensation on his face, he couldn't place it...and then Jim's fingers stroked feather-light over his brow, smoothing the sudden wrinkle.

Blair would know that touch anywhere.

A tug at the back of his head and he recognized the blindness. It was Jim's sleeping mask, the one he wore to sleep during the day or when his senses were acting up. Made to block daylight, it was more than adequate to hide the pale moonlight that Blair knew was streaming from the skylight above the bed. 

"Don't talk."

A too-soft kiss pressed to his forehead. 

"Don't move."

Another, firmer, at the base of his throat as Jim's hands moved him with casual ease, arranging him spread-eagle on the bed.

The rasp of rope on cotton sheets made him shiver as his naked body was exposed to the cool night air.  
The window must be open, he thought, oddly disconnected from that sensation. 

Jim had measured the ropes one lazy, silly evening months ago, not long after they had that discussion. He teased and joked and after they had made love on the sofa, loudly.

As his body was stretched, just enough tension to keep his limbs straight and taut -- Jim had rigged a double-tie system for his feet that held them quite firmly at the corners of the bed -- Blair exhaled a long sigh. 

This was the challenge. To feel everything Jim did to him and be unable to react. There was even a broad swatch of stiff leather, padded, that went over his lower abdomen--tightly – to prevent him from arching or thrusting. 

The idea was to make him as sensitive as Jim was, if only for a little while.

But he couldn't help wondering if maybe Jim just wanted to drive him crazy.

Tied down tightly, he tested the bonds. There was almost no give, although he could rotate his wrists and ankles.

"No, no." Jim scolded softly as he did just that. Blair stopped. He would appreciate having even that much movement soon, he was sure.

"Open your mouth."

The gag was soft and malleable. It fit his mouth, there was no stretching or bruising of tender tissues, and no awkward, ugly harness buckled over his head. Just a simple length of cloth tied around it. He could work it free if he needed to. 

If he needed to. Right now, at this moment, Blair was more vulnerable than he ever had been in his life. Ellison – or anyone who found him like this -- could do whatever they wanted to him. 

There were no safe words. No nonverbal signals that would tell the other man he needed to stop.

Once this began, it had to be seen through to the end.

They had agreed that this was the only way to make it real. 

And he wasn't afraid.

Not even a tiny bit.

This was Jim, after all.

When he was bound to the other man's satisfaction Blair felt Jim's weight lift from the bed beside him. Listening hard, he could barely make out the sounds of cloth rustling...Jim had taken off his own boxers, and folded them. From past experience Blair knew they would be placed neatly on the chair at the desk  
and not the desk itself. Jim didn't like crowding his work space, even when he wasn't working at it.

Then Blair couldn't hear anything. Straining, his sturdy body taut, he wished fruitlessly that *he* had a dial that could be turned up and down and change the level of his hearing.

Holding his breath, he listened until he felt lightheaded and was finally rewarded by the faint sound of Jim breathing. Exhaling, actually, the inhalations were too faint for Blair to pick up. But it was enough to reassure him -- not that he needed  
it -- and he allowed himself to relax back into the single pillow, a distance of perhaps two inches. If that much.

"So beautiful." The words brushed his face and Blair flinched. He hadn't heard Jim move at all. A large hand, feeling far too hot, spread over his shoulder, gripping gently. "So strong, too, but the strength doesn't subtract from your beauty. It enhances it." 

Spoken in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, the words brought the first flush of arousal to Blair's previously unsure body. He felt his cock begin to fill and lengthen. The feeling was as powerful as it had been when he was thirteen and really felt it for the first time, when he wasn't so caught up in being embarrassed by it that he couldn't enjoy it.

Now he was definitely enjoying it. Jim was kissing his face, rimming his ear and then sucking behind it, that spot that made Blair squirm. He tried to do so now and achieved only a motionless wriggle. The tie that bound the gag had been fastened securely to the rail behind the bed, so even his head was somewhat restrained. But he could and did moan through the gag, which was becoming soggy, and he knew Jim heard him.

The erotic exploration of Jim's mouth was expanded to include his hands as his fingers began trailing lightly over Blair's ribs. One traveled the edge of the restraining belt, bring a shiver and goosebumps to the soft skin, and now Blair  
sighed. His eyes were closed again, and he was gathering and studying the sensory information that was available to him.

The way Jim smelled. His breathing. His heartbeat, barely there when he leaned close to Blair.

The sudden wash of heat from his big body when one hand drifted beneath the belt to Blair's spread legs and found the heavy erection waiting for him. 

That must be what it feels like to him when he steps into a room and my body jumps to attention. The thought pleased Blair, but not as much as the hand that closed firmly around his cock and pumped it slowly.

There was just enough give to let him move his hips in tiny circles, and he used it all silently begging Jim to continue when he stopped.

And then Jim was kissing his way down Blair's chest. The younger man could *feel* his breath when it ruffled his chest hair. 

It was incredible.

Panting now, no breath left to grab for a moan, Blair hung in his ropes, poised on the edge of some great precipice.

He fell over when Jim's hot mouth closed over his cock without warning and swallowed it.

It was impossible to not arch into that overwhelming heat, the fantastic pleasure. But the belt was placed in exactly the right place to prevent that, the stiff leather having no give at all. The tiny wriggles of his hips only disrupted Jim's rhythm,  
so, after a minute or two of movement, Blair was still again.

And going crazy.

After their months as lovers, Jim knew exactly what would make him the hottest the fastest, and he did it all. Sucking the head of Blair's cock while slowly pumping the base with one hand, he inserted a well-lubricated finger into Blair with the other, stroking in time with his pumping hand. Trapped, all Blair could  
do was lie there and feel it.

He shuddered, he shook. The sensations were so intense that he briefly worried that he would pass out before it was done. He wouldn't be able to come until Jim let him, the man was a master at this; bringing Blair right to the edge and then backing off again.

Words became mythical, thoughts were vague concepts, never realized. Blair lay on the bed and his mind took up residence in his cock and there was no thinking allowed.

At last, knowing, no doubt, that he had utterly destroyed his young lover's mind, Jim increased the stroke one final time and hollowed his cheeks with suction.

And Blair came, convulsing. The ropes pulled so tight there seemed a chance they would snap, and then he collapsed back onto the bed like a rag doll. Grubby, scruffy, worn and well-loved.  
Gentle hands unclipped the restraints from his feet. Rubbed at sore ankles for a few minutes before sliding up sturdy legs to caress soft inner thighs. The legs were pushed apart, one finger became two and then three and Blair's still-quaking body was filled by the hardest, strongest part of Jim's. 

He scarcely noticed. Busy trying to pick enough individual cells from the scattered remains to form a single thought, this new feeling canceled that effort and all he could do now was ride the tide as Jim surged into him, alternately filling and leaving him, the come-and-go so so very much...there were no words and no thoughts and, in the end, there was only Jim.

All he could see, all he could hear, all he could touch, taste, smell or remember. There had never been a time or place where they were not making love, this was Blair's reality now.

Jim grunted and moaned, fingers digging into Blair's ass, and ground himself closer, spreading those sweet cheeks so he could get as far up inside his lover as physically possible, and Blair, for the first time, was able to feel it when Jim came  
inside him. The sudden wash of heat, the sensation of being even further filled...it was wonderful.

Jim lay on top of Blair for a long while, until they both caught their breath, although Blair still hadn't located his mind. Feeling the further release as his hands, his torso and finally his head were released, a strange, mewling, kitten-like sound fell from his lips with the gag and he clung to Jim with all of his strength, afraid of being washed away in the sudden storm.

Spooning around him, holding him tightly enough to bruise, Jim crooned wordlessly, petting his tangled hair, until the irrational fear subsided and Blair was quiet again.

"Too much?" he asked at last, when the quiet had made them part of itself once again.

"How do you stand it?" sighing, Blair turned in Jim's embrace and kissed his mouth tenderly. "Trying to hear, to feel....hearing and feeling it all, all the time."

"I have you." pausing to kiss him back, Jim squeezed Blair affectionately. "If I can hear you, see you, smell you, taste you, touch you...I can block the rest of it out when I have to. When I need to."

"It's a good thing you're the Sentinel and I'm the Guide." Blair smiled, oddly shy, "I don't think I could ever handle it as well as you do."

"Chief, I wouldn't have it any other way." Punctuating the sentiment with a deeper kiss, Jim settled deeper into the bed, relaxing with a satisfied sigh. Reaching languidly, Blair got the covers up over their sweaty, cooling bodies.

And they gave the night back to the quiet.


End file.
